Simple Darthipedia:Articles of Eviltude Nominations
Articles of Eviltude are quality Darthipedia articles that cannot reach Featured Sith status because of their limited content, or their limited Sithness. Please see archive for past nominations. There are few rules for articles aspiring to reach AoE quality, though there are some: An article must… #…be reasonably well-written and funny. #…be properly categorized and contain sourced images where possible #…not be tagged with any improvement templates. #…link to Destroy your planet. #…contain no personal attacks on users or real-life people. To nominate an article for AoE, add its name at the bottom of the list below, and add at the top of the nominated page. Others will object if the article does not meet the requirements or if they feel it is not funny. After a week, if it has a 2/3 majority in favor, it can be added to the Articles of Eviltude list. Articles can be passed with objections relating to its funniness, but they cannot be passed if they do not meet the criteria above. When an article has passed AoE an administrator will make it official. If an article nominated for AoE meets the Featured Sith prerequisites, it should be removed from this page. No article should be nominated for both AoE and FS at the same time, since FS is considered to supersede AoE. There is no limit on the length of type of article, once it is funny. Nominations Drawkcab H'trad/Darth Judas/Darth Backward Support #-MerculesKicker of Ass, Leaver of Footprint on aforementioned ass 00:42, 17 August 2009 (UTC) #I'll support. AndFTW!Spam me 16:02, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Oppose #I don't find it that funny. Grocery Enter my Grocery Store...OR I'LL DESTROY YOUR PLANET!! 00:30, 18 August 2009 (UTC) #*Do you mind explaning why you're against the article so I could fix it...-MerculesKicker of Ass, Leaver of Footprint on aforementioned ass 01:03, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Those comments that aren't for or against... Sull Support #BITCHSLAP. Grocery Enter my Grocery Store...OR I'LL DESTROY YOUR PLANET!! 00:30, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Oppose #Its not /that/ funny and its exactly like BEEBLE BEEBLE BEEBLE except with different words. -MerculesKicker of Ass, Leaver of Footprint on aforementioned ass 01:03, 18 August 2009 (UTC) #Per Meccie. --''Darth tom'' Message me 08:55, 18 August 2009 (UTC) #Meccie x3.--[[User:Goodwood|''Goodwood]] [[User talk:Goodwood|''Wit and Weirdo Extraordinaire]] 19:05, 18 August 2009 (UTC) #O_o ''JangyFett'' (Complain in here) 15:45, 25 August 2009 (UTC) #This is beyond not funny. The link to the SWF "Sull" article also doesn't make any sense, considering the content of the article. If you're going to parody something, you should, you know....parody it. - Brandon Rhea (talk) 17:31, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Comments/snide remarks List of people who have been owned by Kyle Katarn Support #Most of the credit goes to some long lost user named Mr. Grackle. -MerculesKicker of Ass, Leaver of Footprint on aforementioned ass 12:55, 18 August 2009 (UTC) #PWNAGE. Grocery Enter my Grocery Store...OR I'LL DESTROY YOUR PLANET!! 15:18, 18 August 2009 (UTC) #Much better than those boring lists over at that red-headed stepchild wiki.--[[User:Goodwood|''Goodwood]] [[User talk:Goodwood|''Wit and Weirdo Extraordinaire]] 19:04, 18 August 2009 (UTC) #PWN AndFTW!Spam me 16:01, 19 August 2009 (UTC) #I'm Kyle Katarn ''JangyFett'' (Complain in here) 00:31, 21 August 2009 (UTC) #Remember, when making lists, link everything. Blue-link, red-link, I don't care. Just keep feeding the monster. Enochf 21:52, 26 August 2009 (UTC) #Yea, verily, heed this list, which constitutes the Gospel and Holy Word of Kyle. Master Gump(The name's Forrest) 16:11, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Oppose Comments Jesus Patrick Bach Support #Nobody fucks with Jesus. - Brandon Rhea (talk) 04:26, 23 August 2009 (UTC) #And Jesus don't like being fucked by anyone, except by Mrs Jesus.--Mace Windu. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 04:35, 23 August 2009 (UTC) #*You mean, Mary Magdalene?--[[User:Goodwood|Goodwood]] [[User talk:Goodwood|''Wit and Weirdo Extraordinaire]] 18:29, 24 August 2009 (UTC) #Fanon and more fake Star Wars shit and more fanon. ''JangyFett'' (Complain in here) 05:24, 23 August 2009 (UTC) #Mos def AndFTW!Spam me 05:26, 23 August 2009 (UTC) #LOL–[[User:Squishy Vic|''Victor]] (talk page) 05:11, 24 August 2009 (UTC) #"Lighten up, Francis." XD [[User:Goodwood|Goodwood]] [[User talk:Goodwood|''Wit and Weirdo Extraordinaire]] 18:29, 24 August 2009 (UTC) #Nobody fucks with Jesus, God on the other hand... -MerculesKicker of Ass, Leaver of Footprint on aforementioned ass 19:00, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Oppose Bitching Kendal Ozzel Support #And now a flood of my stuff (because I'm bored) Enochf 21:48, 26 August 2009 (UTC) #'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 16:27, 27 August 2009 (UTC) #Follow the yellow brick road! -MerculesKicker of Ass, Leaver of Footprint on aforementioned ass 19:00, 27 August 2009 (UTC) #Unlike Ozzel, this article is neither clumsy nor stupid. Master Gump(The name's Forrest) 16:12, 28 August 2009 (UTC) '''Oppose' Comments Dark Woman Support #And now a flood of my stuff (because I'm bored) Enochf 21:48, 26 August 2009 (UTC) #Brown Sugar. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 16:27, 27 August 2009 (UTC) #-MerculesKicker of Ass, Leaver of Footprint on aforementioned ass 19:00, 27 August 2009 (UTC) #Master Gump(The name's Forrest) 16:14, 28 August 2009 (UTC) '''Oppose' Comments Geonosian Support #And now a flood of my stuff (because I'm bored) Enochf 21:48, 26 August 2009 (UTC) #'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 16:28, 27 August 2009 (UTC) #They might be ugly, but they ain't fat. -MerculesKicker of Ass, Leaver of Footprint on aforementioned ass 19:00, 27 August 2009 (UTC) #Master Gump(The name's Forrest) 16:14, 28 August 2009 (UTC) '''Oppose' Comments B1 battle droid Support #And now a flood of my stuff (because I'm bored) Enochf 21:48, 26 August 2009 (UTC) #Roger Roger. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 16:28, 27 August 2009 (UTC) #Roger Rabbit? -MerculesKicker of Ass, Leaver of Footprint on aforementioned ass 19:00, 27 August 2009 (UTC) #Master Gump(The name's Forrest) 16:14, 28 August 2009 (UTC) '''Oppose' Comments Zam Wesell Support #Please help support my self-delusion that I'm awesome Enochf 15:44, 28 August 2009 (UTC) #You are. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 15:55, 28 August 2009 (UTC) #Oh yes, you are. We oughta put up a monument just to help in your delusions of grandeur. Master Gump(The name's Forrest) 16:14, 28 August 2009 (UTC) '''Oppose' Comments Marijuana Support #And I'm gonna be high...as a kite...--[[User:Goodwood|''Goodwood]] [[User talk:Goodwood|''Wit and Weirdo Extraordinaire]] 16:52, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Oppose Too high to care